Between Fake And True
by Tian Yerin
Summary: Taehyung terus saja menyakiti hati Jungkook. Bukan hanya secara fisik saja namun secara perasaan juga. Bisa-bisanya ada orang yang terus saja dibutakan oleh ego dan mematikan akal sehatnya. / Ini FF BL pertama ku tentang VKook / Taekook. Semoga kalian suka. Happy Reading


**FF :** **BETWEEN FAKE AND TRUE** **/ ONESHOOT**

 **TITLE :** **BETWEEN FAKE AND TRUE** ****

 **AUTHOR : TIAN YERIN a.k.a Wulan Titin** ****

 **MAIN CAST :** **  
** ***** **KIM TAEHYUNG** **  
** ***** **JEON JUNGKOOK**

 **** **GENRE :** **BL ,** **SAD ROMANCE** **, SONGLIT** ****

 **HAPPY READING** **  
**

**[AUTHOR POV]**

Seorang namja terlihat duduk dan memangku dagu di kusen jendela rumahnya. Namja bersurai hitam legam itu menatap keluar jendela dan mata bulatnya menangkap sosok yang dicintainya dalam diam.

' _Lagi. Saat ini terjadi lagi. Kenapa masih sakit?'_

Namja yang diketahui bernama Jungkook itu kemudian memejamkan matanya setelah melihat adegan yang membuatnya merasakan sesak di dada. Sosok yang dipandangnya melirik keatas dimana ia tahu bahwa ada Jungkook diatas sana. Menatapnya dengan smirk khas miliknya dan berjalan ke arah rumahnya yang berada bersebelahan dengan rumah Jungkook.

' _Tae hyung, sampai kapan seperti ini?'_

Malam itu, Jungkook memandangi bintang dan sesekali melirik kamar diseberang rumahnya yang baru saja dimatikan lampunya, ya, itu kamar Taehyung. Jungkook turun dari kusen jendela kamarnya dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur empuk miliknya, mencoba memejamkan matanya namun selalu terngiang-ngiang saat Taehyung dan kekasihnya sedang berciuman mesra.

' _Sakit sekali, sesak sekali...'_

Jungkook dan Taehyung memiliki hubungan layaknya kakak beradik sebelum akhirnya tanpa disadari Jungkook menyatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Semenjak itu, Taehyung menjauhinya, menatapnya jijik dan berteriak bahwa dirinya normal. Hanya beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Taehyung langsung mendapatkan seorang kekasih yang amat sangat cantik. Sangat cocok dengan seorang Kim Taehyung yang tampan. Jungkook yang mengetahuinya hanya menatap sedih, menunduk menahan sesuatu yang mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Dari situlah Taehyung yang tinggal beberapa blok dari rumah kekasihnya selalu saja menunjukkan kemesraan di area rumahnya.

Suatu waktu, entah Jungkook dapat keberanian darimana, ia berusaha mendekati Taehyung yang sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di kantin dan meminta waktunya sebentar. Ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Taehyung tertawa remeh.

"Kau mau aku jadi pacarmu? Wah wah, menjijikkan sekali. Sudah ku tolak bahkan sudah kutegaskan saat itu bahwa aku normal kan? Masih saja sikapmu begini" ucap Taehyung kesal. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat kuat.

"Tak apa bila aku jadi yang ke-2. Tak apa bila kau akan menghiraukanku. Aku hanya tak bisa kau terus menjauh. Aku hanya ingin terus bersamamu" pinta Jungkook penuh harap.

"Haha.. Kau sudah gila. Jadi temanmu saja sudah membuatku geli. Kata-kata mu sungguh memuakkan." Kepalan tangan Taehyung yang sudah mengeras itu meninju tembok sebelah Jungkook berdiri. Mengembalikan Jungkook dari pejaman mata yang menyiratkan ketakutan. Ya, takut bahwa ia yang akan dipukul. Namun Taehyung tak sampai hati begitu melihat raut wajah takut Jungkook. Kemudian ia mendesah dan mencoba menghilangkan amarahnya. Sebelum pergi, ia berkata dengan angkuhnya,

".. Lakukan semaumu, aku tak peduli"

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan berlalu semenjak Jungkook menjadi kekasih tak resmi Taehyung. Hari-harinya berlangsung monoton bahkan mentalnya terasa lebih diobrak-abrik oleh Taehyung. Tiap kali Jungkook menyapa, Taehyung selalu tak mempedulikannya. Walaupun Taehyung mengizinkannya pulang pulang bersama –tentu dengan kekasihnya juga- tetap saja membuat Jungkook semakin merasakan sesak saat melihat kemesraan mereka. Namun, Jungkook yang pada dasarnya anak yang ceria, ia selalu mencoba tersenyum dan mengikuti alur pembicaraan mereka seolah tak terjadi apa apa pada dirinya. Kepribadiannya yang Introvert memudahkannya untuk bersikap normal seperti biasa.

' _Ugh. Lelah sekali tersenyum dan bersikap seperti ini'_ keluh Jungkook sambil menghela nafas panjangnya.

"Sedang apa kau? Sana pulang ke rumahmu!" suara baritone itu menginterupsi kegiatan melamunnya saat ini. Ah, ia tak sadar rupanya sampai-sampai berjalan terus hingga rumah Taehyung.

"Ah iya hyung! Mianhe. Aku pulang" jawabnya riang. Setelahnya ia membungkuk semangat lalu berbalik untuk jalan ke rumahnya. Taehyung hanya memperhatikan jalan Jungkook yang tampak lemas dengan kepala yang tertunduk lunglai.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook jatuh karena tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri.

' _Pfft'_

Hampir saja Taehyung tertawa. Ia kemudian berjalan masuk sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

[Taehyung POV]

"Lucu sekali. Dasar ceroboh.." Eh, apa ini? Apa yang baru saja kukatakan? Ini menjijikkan. Aku harus membuatnya menjauhiku selamanya_sudahlah besok saja kupikirkan caranya. Sekarang aku harus tidur dengan nyenyak.

.

.

.

' _Anak ini berisik sekali, percuma saja menghubungiku berapa kali pun tak akan ku balas. Hah.. Mengganggu hari baik ku saja'_

Bagaimana tidak, Jungkook sangat berisik dengan semua chatnya. Tidak memberi ku ketenangan. Namja yang sok kuat itu semakin menjadi saja. Sampai kapan ia akan membuat ku gerah?

Sesampainya disekolah aku langsung masuk ke kelas. Menyapa kekasih ku tentu saja. Lalu duduk di bangku ku. Membosankan sekali pelajaran hari ini. Aku harap bel pulang cepat berbunyi. Aku ingin bersama kekasih ku.

 **-Jam Pulang Sekolah-**

"Tae hyung!" aku menoleh dan ya anak itu sedang berlari mengekoriku.

"Apa?!" sahut ku ketus. Namun iya hanya menunjukkan cengiran yang_ ya bisa dibilang menggemaskan. Gila. Apa yang ku pikirkan?!

"Jangan menunjukkan dirimu dihadapanku dengan wajah begitu. Menjijikkan!"

"Hyu_" belum selesai ia memanggil, kekasih ku sudah mengamit lengan ku dan berjalan di depan anak sial ini. Baguslah ia datang di waktu yang tepat.

"Hei chagi! Hari ini mau main ke rumah ku?" tawarku yang disetujui oleh kekasihku, namun suara anak dibelakang ku menginterupsi.

"Tapi hyung, orangtua mu sedang pergi dan akan kembali lagi besok sore. Tidak baik kan bila_"

"Berisik! Siapa kau ini berani ceramahi aku?!" kekasih ku pun mendelik ke arah anak itu dan mendukung apa yang ku katakan dengan dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

 **[AUTHOR POV]**

Jungkook masuk ke rumah dan mandi kemudian duduk di kusen jendela rumahnya. Rupanya ini hobby Jungkook. Tak berapa lama, ia melihat siluet Taehyung dan kekasihnya sedang bercengkerama riang. Entah apa yang dibicarakan, Jungkook tak bisa mendengarnya. Tak lama kemudian mereka mempersempit jarak dan akhirnya mereka berciuman, berpagutan dengan mesranya. Tentu saja Taehyung melihat Jungkook diseberang sana . ia memang sengaja melakukannya. Ciuman itu turun ke leher dan semakin intim. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir deras melewati pipi mulusnya. Taehyung yang melihatnya semakin merasa senang. Perlahan ia menutup tirai jendela kamarnya dan entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Jungkook tak mau melihatnya lagi. Ia hanya bisa menangis, memeluk lututnya, bersembunyi dibawah jendela kamarnya. Isakan yang sangat pilu, begitu mengiris hati. Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, ia pun tertidur.

 **-Pagi hari di Sekolah-**

Jungkook tampak lesu dan tak bersemangat ke sekolah. Ia melangkah akan tetapi seperti menyeret kakinya malas. Padahal masih pagi buta. Kalau saja ia tak ingat rutinitas tiap paginya, ia mungkin tak akan berangkat sepagi ini.

Sesampainya di kelas, ia mendudukkan diri dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja yang sudah beralaskan tas miliknya. Masih sibuk dengan pikirannya dan berusaha mengatur hatinya sedemikian rupa agar tak ada yang menyadari kesedihannya. Dibantu dengan alunan musik kesukaannya yang dihantarkan oleh _headphone_ yang sedari tadi menutupi ditelinganya.

 **[Jungkook POV]**

' _Ah! Tenang sekali pai ini. Nyaman rasanya. Aku harus melupakan kejadian yang kulihat semalam. Aku harus tampil ceria. Aku tak mau menyerah. Aku akan mendapatkan hatinya'_

Aku, seorang Jeon Jungkook yang selalu ceria ini baru saja memotivasi diri ku sendiri. Walau hati ku sakit, tapi rasa sakit itu tidak boleh menyurutkan semangatku. Selesai _self talking_ , aku menegakkan posisi duduk ku dan tampak seorang yang aku sukai berjalan melewati kelas ku.

' _Tae hyung tampan sekali..'_

Sesekali ku bisikkan namanya. Oh ya, ini masih sangat pagi, jadi tidak ada banyak murid yang sudah hadir di sekolah.

 **[AUTHOR POV]**

" _Hyung_! Tae _hyung_! Tunggu sebentar!"

Pemilik nama itu memuta bola matanya bosan karena ia tahu bahwa Jungkook-lah yang memanggilnya. Ia berhenti dan menoleh secara mendadak sehingga membuat Jungkook berhenti tepat hanya 2 inci dari wajahnya. Sontak wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Jungkook langsung memberikan _japchae_ –makanan kesukaan Taehyung- yang sering ia berikan sebagai rutinitas tiap paginya.

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahi dan membuang makanan itu ke tong sampah beserta tempat makannya.

"Tak sudi aku memakannya! Enyah kau!" tolak Taehyung dengan nada tinggi dan spontan mendorong Jungkook sampai terbentur dinding dibelakangnya. Jungkook yang spontan jatuh terduduk di lantai menatap nanar tong sampah itu dan lekas mengambil _japchae_ lezat itu.

' _Wae hyung? Dulu kau menyukai japchae buatan ku..'_

Jungkook berjalan lemas menuju kelasnya. Tak dihiraukannya bahwa punggungnya sangat sakit karena benturan tadi.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jungkook tak pulang bersama Taehyung dan kekasihnya. Taehyung sempat bertanya-tanya dalam hati namun dengan segera ia mendapat kabar dari Jungkook bahwa ia pulang lebih awal, membuat Taehyung lega. Sebenarnya ada raut penyesalan terhadap sahabatnya –dulu- karena sudah bersikap sangat buruk. Namun egonya memenangi hati Taehyung untuk mengabaikan Jungkook.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Taehyung tak banyak bicara dengan kekasihnya. Ia hanya menanggapi seperlunya saja. Jika tak penting ia akan mengabaikannya. Tak ada ciuman saat perpisahan mereka. Ada apa ini? Seorang Kim Taehyung menjadi dingin saat bersama kekasihnya? Tidak seperti biasanya.

 **-at 21.00 KST-**

 _KRIEETT_

Terdengar bunyi pagar bergeser dari rumah Jungkook dan tanpa sengaja Taehyung bergegas melirik dari jendela kamarnya.

' _Hei, bukankah ia bilang pulang lebih awal? Kenapa ia baru tiba pukul segini? Kenapa pula dengan cara jalan anehnya itu?'_

Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwasanya Taehyung sedikit khawatir. Ia melihat Jungkook sangat lusuh dan letih. Akan tetapi lagi-lagi egonya mengatakan bahwa Jungkook itu menjijikkan menyeruak dan mengambil alih pikirannya. Tak disangka, Jungkook ternyata melihat Taehyung yang baru saja menutup jendela kamarnya dengan kasar dan tak mempedulikan dirinya.

"Tae _hyung_.. Aku bisa berpura-pura bahagia saat aku sedih. Aku bisa berpura-pura kuat saat aku terluka. Aku bisa lakukan semua itu bahkan aku seperti orang gila yang terkadang berbicara dengan cermin dan bermonolog _'apa itu diriku?'_ aku bahkan hampir tak yakin. _Hyung_ , _saranghae_ , tolong jangan buat aku menyerah" ujar Jungkook lirih, tentu saja hanya angin yang bisa mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Jungkook tetap melakukan rutinitasnya. Memberikan _japchae_ yang selalu berakhir di tong sampah. Namun ia tetap tersenyum menatap semua itu. Senyum yang menyiratkan kesedihan. Senyum yang tanpa disadari menyakiti hati Taehyung. Tak ingin menyerah, Jungkook terus menerus memberikan _japchae_ setiap paginya. Bahkan haari demi hari Jungkook lebih aktif dan selalu saja memberikan Taehyung macam-macam. Mulai dari susu, buah, sampai aksesoris. Taehyung yang sudah terlalu jengah untuk meladeni Jungkook hanya bisa melihat lokernya dipenuhi hal-hal itu setiap harinya. Semuanya harus ia buang. Namun, saat ia ingin membuangnya, ia berpapasan langsung dengan Jungkook yang membuatnya menjadi naik pitam.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali. Ini! Ambil semuanya! Sampah-sampah ini mengotori loker ku!" Taehyung membanting semua pemberian Jungkook dihadapannya dan Jungkook hanya memunguti semua pemberiannya sambil terus berlapang dada.

"Kau namja jalang yang tak tahu malu! Aku benci dirimu yang gay!" lengkingan suara baritone itu cukup membuat Jungkook tertegun saat ingin mengambil aksesorisnya. Ia mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya menenangkan hatinya.

"Jangan sampai aku melihat wajah menjijikkan mu lagi! Dan demi apapun aku menyesal mengatakan bahwa _'kau boleh lakukan semaumu'_ waktu itu" taehyung menarik paksa kerah Jungkook sampai kakinya tak menapak lantai lagi. Dan apa yang dikumpulkannya tadi berhamburan kembali. Nafas Jungkook tercekat. Ia hanya mampu memejamkan matanya menahan semua hinaan itu. Selepas itu, Jungkook jatuh tersungkur, lututnya membentur tangga kecil di depan loker itu.

"Jauhi aku! Aku tak ingin mengenalmu, jalang!" Taehyung keluar dan mengamit lengan kekasihnnya itu menjauh dari sana. Kekasihnya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Ia hanya tahu bahwa mereka bersahabat sejak lama, namun karena alasan yang tak diketahui hubungan mereka merenggang dan menjadi sangat buruk. Kini, ia tahu sebabnya. Ia tak tega melihat Jungkook diperlakukan begitu. Meski ia tak menyukai Jungkook tapi tetap saja, itu terlihat kejam. Ia ingin angkat suara, tapi melihat Taehyung seperti itu, ia hanya diam. Ia hanya mencari timing yang pas saja.

 **[Jungkook POV]**

' _Ugh, kenapa sesakit ini rasanya? Kelemahan yang bisa kusembunyikan akhirnya menguar juga. Aku benci rasa sakit ini'_

Aku tahu ini memalukan. Aku merasa sangat hina. Apakah _noona_ itu akan menyebarkan gosip itu esok hari? Aku tak peduli. Siapa yang bisa peduli padaku? Pada perasaanku? Aku hanya dapat menangis, masih diposisiku yang tersungkur di dekat loker, menggenggam semua pemberian ku hari ini. Ke sentuh memar di punggung dan lutut ku. Sakit. Semua yang ada pada diri ku tampak menyedihkan. Yang lebih menyakitkan adalah perasaan ini sudah terkoyak habis oleh seorang Kim Taehyung.

Aku berjalan pulang dengan terseok-seok. Orang-orang menatap ku iba. Sekacau itukah diriku saat ini? Hh.. Aku sudah seperti boneka bagi seorang Kim Taehyung. Iya. Boneka untuk disiksa. Aku tak menyalahkannya. Ini semua mau ku. Aku yang terlalu memaksanya agar dapat dilihat oleh dirinya. Namun ini malah menjadi bumerang yang menyerang diri ku sendiri.

 _ **I grew a flower that can not be bloomed in a dream that can not come true.**_

 _ **I give up on you, hyung**_

Tanpa disadari, di sisi lain jalan, Taehyung memandangi Jungkook yang tengah hancur dan kalut akan perasaannya. Tampak menyedihkan sekali. Harusnya Taehyung senang, tapi ada rasa lain yang menyelimuti hatinya. Setelah apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya –lebih tepatnya mantan- ia memperhatikan Jungkook sambil memastikan apa benar yang dirinya sendiri rasakan.

 ***FLASHBACK***

"Oppa, sekejam itukah dirimu memperlakukan orang yang kau sukai?" ujar wanita itu tiba tiba.

"Maksud mu apa?" Taehyung bertanya dengan bingung.

"Jungkook. Kau menyukainya. Aku bisa melihat itu. Kau selalu bertingkah seolah ingin membuat Jungkook kesal saat kau bersama ku. Saat Jungkook tak ada, kau hanya diam bahkan tak bergeming. Kau hanya sibuk dengan pikiran mu oppa"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?!" nada suara Taehyung semakin meninggi.

"Kau hanya menerimaku yang kebetulan menyatakan perasaan ku waktu itu. Itu karena kau ingin menyakitinya kan? Kau terlalu egois bahkan dengan perasaan mu sendiri. Oppa, Jungkook anak yang tulus mencintai mu dan kulihat kau pun begitu. Jangan sampai ego mu memakan akal sehat mu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal oppa. Hubungan kita sampai disini saja, _ne. Annyeong_!"

Belum sempat memanggil, mantannya sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan menjauh dengan melambaikan tangannya dari belakang. Pikiran Taehyung benar-benar kalut seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan mantannya.

 ***FLASHBACK END***

Taehyung mengakui dirinya memang menerima perempuan itu agar Jungkook menyerah dan menjauh. Baginya, seseorang dengan 'gay' itu tampak menjijikkan. Namun saat hatinya berperang, perasaan di dadanya berkecamuk begitu hebat. Ia melihat didepan matanya Jungkook tiba-tiba pingsan dan tidak ada orang disana selain dirinya. Ia memutuskan menyebrang dan membopong Jungkook lalu mengantarnya pulang. Namun sesampainya disana, rumah Jungkook gelap gulita seperti sedang tidak ada orang dirumahnya.

 **Kookie sayang, eomma dan appa pergi ke tempak halmeoni yang tiba-tiba jatuh sakit ya. Jaga diri mu baik-baik. Kuncinya eomma titip di tempat sahabat tersyang mu itu.**

Taehyung membaca pesan yang menempel di pintu rumah Jungkook lalu berjalan menjauh menuju rumahnya.

' _Ternyata orangtuanya sedang pergi dan kuncinya ada di eomma? Lebih baik ku bawa anak ini masuk dahulu'_ batin Taehyung

Setelah masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Taehyung bertanya perihal kunci rumah Jungkook pada _eomma_ -nya. Saat _eomma_ -nya ingin memberikan kuci tersebut, _eomma_ -nya bertanya _'ada apa dengan Kookie?'_ namun hanya gelengan singkat yang diterima dari anak semata wayangnya.

"Kau gendong saja Kookie. Biar _eomma_ yang buka pintu rumahnya. Ayo" titah _eomma_ Taehyung. Sesampainya di dalam kamar Jungkook, ia membaringkannya di kasur empuk Jungkook. Sang _eomma_ menyerahkan urusan Jungkook pada anaknya. Sekian detik kemudian, Taehyung melempar pandangannya keseluruh isi kamar Jungkook.

"Aku tidak tahu bila kamarnya se-imut ini. Ada boneka dimana-mana" Taehyung mulai berkeliling kamar Jungkook dan menyentuh apa saja yang baginya menarik. Dan tangannya berhenti pada sebuah buku dengan cover yang terkesan ceria sama seperti sifat Jungkook. Matanya menyipit _'Apa ini diary?'_ ia mulai membuka dan membaca beberapa halaman yang bisa ia baca. Setelah puas membaca, ia menatap Jungkook dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa digambarkan. Ia merasa sangat buruk, bisa-bisanya ia yang dulunya bersahabat baik dengan Jungkook sampai hati melakukan semua itu. Semua yang melukai namja yang perawakannya lebih kecil dari dirinya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja ia tak egois, mungkin mereka masih bersahabat baik –bahkan lebih-.

Jungkook menggeliat dalam tidurnya dan sesekali meng-aduh saat _stretching_ sedari bangun tidurnya, tentunya masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

Mendengar Jungkook meng-aduh, ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menghampiri jungkook. Ia melihat lutut Jungkook yang lebam oleh karenanya ia bergegas meraih handuk kecil yang sudah dibasahi air mengalir dan mulai mengompresnya. Jungkook terkejut mendapati Taehyung ada di sini, di_ kamarnya? Jungkook bingung dan ingin bertanya, namun Taehyung sudah bisa membacanya dan langsung menjelaskan pada Jungkook.

"Tadi kau pingsan, aku membawa mu pulang karena tak ada orang lain selain aku disana"

"Ah, _gomawo hyung_. Kau bisa pergi sekarang. Ada _eomma_ yang bisa_"

" _Eomma – appa_ mu sedang pergi. Mereka menitipkan mu pada ku dan _eomma_ ku"

Terkejut. Ya, Jungkook hanya diam, bergelut dalam pikirannya sendiri dan meraih kompresan itu. Dengan susah payah ia mendudukkan dirinya dibantu Taehyung yang kemudian menerima aduh-an lagi dari Jungkook. Taehyung curiga dan menyentuh punggung Jungkook sekali lagi dan empunya meng-aduh kembali. Ia singkap baju belakang Jungkook dan menemukan lebam yang mulai menghitam disana.

' _Apa ini karena ulah ku? Ya. Pasti karena diriku yang berlaku buruk setiap hari padanya'_ sesal Taehyung. Jungkook menurunkan kembali bajunya dengan cepat.

"Sudahlah _hyung_. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku bisa mengurus diri ku sendiri. Kau pergilah dengan _noona_ itu. Aku ingin tidur lagi"

Jungkook berusaha tegar. Ia senang Taehyung peduli tapi ia berpikir bahwa Taehyung pasti terpaksa melakukan ini semua. Ia terdiam, menyisakan Taehyung yang hanya mampu menatap Jungkook nanar. Ia kembali menunduk menahan rasa bersalahnya.

" _Mianhe, Kookie-ah, mianhe_.." suara parau itu terdengar keluar dari mulut namja yang dulu berusaha menyingkirkannya. Jungkook menatap tak percaya. Ia sudah memaafkannya. Bahkan ia ikhlas dan ingin memulai menata hatinya kembali.

" _Hyung_. Jangan meminta maaf. Ini salahku. Aku yang memaksakan kehendak yang sejatinya dirimu benci. Aku tak akan akan mengganggu mu _hyung_. Hidup berbahagialah. Aku juga akan menata hati ku kembali" balas Jungkook dengan cengiran khasnya, membuat Taehyung merasakan desiran halus mengalir di dadanya yang membuat nafasnya tercekat.

Tak rela. Mungkin itu gambaran yang pas untuk perasaan Taehyung. Pasalnya matanya tampak merah dan tangannya mengepal kuat. Mengisyaratkan ia begitu tersiksa saat ini. Ia menangkap sosok Jungkook yang pura-pura kuat, meneliti betapa bodohnya ia melewatkan keelokan paras cantik namja dihadapannya kini.

" _Saranghae_ , Jeon Jungkook" lirih Taehyung sembari menilik ke dalam dua manik bulat milik Jungkook.

" _Don't gimme a fake love, hyung. Better for you to keep it for noona_ "

"Aku sudah tak bersamanya. Ia menyadarkan ku akan satu hal. Apa yang selalu aku pertahankan, keegoisan ku, itu membuat akal sehat ku berhenti bekerja. Dan apa yang sudah ku lakukan padamu, aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya"

Taehyung kembali pemilik mata itu dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan kesungguhan hati. Jungkook bukanlah seorang pendendam. Tapi masih terlalu sakit untuk begitu saja melupakan rasa sakit yang ia terima. Taehyung tertunduk diam, matanya mulai menitikan air mata tanpa ia sadari. Bulir-bulir air mata itu jatuh mengenai tangannya sendiri. Jungkook yang melihatnya merasa tak tega.

' _Bila aku seperti ini, sama saja aku membalas dendam. Tidak. Aku bukan orang seperti itu. Aku_'_

" _Mianhe Kookie-ah_. Aku sudah berlaku sangat buruk pada mu. Betapa tak tahu malunya aku berkata seperti ini. Izinkan aku mengobati luka yang sudah ku buat. Ku mohon. _Hiks._."

"Kita bisa bersahabat lagi _hyung_. Berhentilah menangis dan memohon pada ku. Aku tak semarah itu. Aku sudah memaafkan mu _hyung_ "

Jungkook mendekat seraya memberikan pelukan yang menenangkan. Taehyung hanya terdiam. Kemudian Jungkook berbisik pada Taehyung untuk memeluknya dengan perlahan karena punggungnya masih sakit dan Taehyung pun mengangguk meng-iya-kannya. Mereka berpelukan dengan sangat khidmat. Sampai kemudian Jungkook melepas pelukannya. Ternyata kata-kata yang dulu masih saja menghantuinya.

" _Hyung_ , aku ini menjijikkan. Maaf sudah lancang memeluk mu. Aku reflek" sekilat ucapannya, Jungkook pun menundukkan wajahnya, enggan menatap mata elang itu. Namun usahanya gagal, sang pemilik mata elang itu lebih dulu menangkup wajah imutnya dan menipiskan jarak diantara mereka. Lamat-lamat ia tatap manik indah Jungkook begitu pun sebaliknya. Tak terasa, bibir tebal Taehyung bertemu bibir tipis Jungkook. Taehyung hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia tak berpikiran begitu lagi terhadap Jungkook.

"Aku menyesal mengatakan hal itu padamu kala itu. Aku sudah benar-benar menyadari perasaan ku. Beri aku kesempatan, Jungkook"

Jungkook menelisik, mencari sebuah kebohongan dari mata tegas itu. Namun, nihil. Jungkook tahu itu tulus. Tak ada hinaan atau kata merendahkan lagi. Benar-benar tulus. Jungkook menghela nafas panjang, kemudian tersenyum manis untuk Taehyung.

"Kau yakin tak akan berubah pikiran?" tanya Jungkook.

"Seribu persen yakin. Sangat-sangat yakin" balasnya tegas.

Jungkook menyunggingkan senyuman dan menjawab pernayatan Taehyung sebelumnya. Sontak Taehyung langsung saja memeluk lembut Jungkook. Mengusak rambut namja itu dengan sayang. Saling bertatapan satu sama lain dan tanpa memakan banyak waktu lagi, Taehyung segera mencium Jungkook, berpagutan mesra, merasakan cinta kasih yang tulus. Jungkook sangat bahagia, begitu pula dengan Taehyung. Perlahan, mereka melepaskan pagutan mesra mereka dan Taehyung mencium kening Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ , boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Jungkook diikuti anggukan Taehyung.

"Malam itu, kau dan _noona_ itu, apakah eum_"

"Ya. Tentu saja. Kami melakukannya" Jawab Taehyung dengan jahilnya. Jungkook langsung memanyunkan bibirnya dan menatap lekat namja dihadapannya guna meminta kepastian.

"Haha. Tidak. Tidak. Aku hanya senang melihat mu tersiksa waktu itu. Kami tidak melakukan apa pun. Aku malah kepikiran diri mu yang menangis. Menggemaskan sekali"

Tawa Taehyung pecah ketika melihat Jungkook mulai memukul dadanya dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus. Malu ternyata. Dengan cepat Taehyung menahan tangan Jungkook dan menariknya masuk dalam pelukan hangatnya. Membisikkan kata mesra yang membuat Jungkook tersipu malu.

" _Saranghae_ Jeon Jungkook"

" _Saranghae_ Kim Taehyung"

 _ **Akhirnya bunga yang ku tanam bisa merekah sempurna**_

 **~END~**

 _ **Don't forget to like and comment here. I hope u like my story ^^ see you in my next story..**_ _._


End file.
